En la Oficina
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Diferentes historias NeuroxYako. En la oficina de detectives de Katsuragi Yako esta ocurriendo algo...¿Te atreves a descubrir que es? Historia subida de tono (M) En tus manos dejo el misterio. ¿Querrás probarlo?


**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD el anime no me pertenece, solo la historia

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION (M)

 **En la oficina**

 **Capitulo 1: Sexo en la oficina**

Oficina de Katsuragi Yako. 16:30 pm de la tarde. Jueves.

Un día como otro cualquiera.

Cuatro paredes se cernían sobre los dos. Paredes grises y mobiliario moderno decoraba la estancia. Troya se vislumbraba brillante y tan roja como la sangre, con aquel demonio que había consumido todos los misterios del mundo demoníaco sentado cómodamente sobre su silla.  
Sobre la mesa papeles de casos, folios de cuentas y un par de objetos romos. Todo parecía adecuado y en orden a una agencia de detectives.

Menos por los sonidos que salían de debajo de la mesa de Nougami Neuro.

Su chaqueta, parte indispensable de su uniforme de "humano" se encontraba en el suelo, dejada, olvidada por su dueño quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un profundo gemido. Un gemido de placer.

-Lo haces bien, piojo-Musitó moviendo sus manos enguantadas por debajo de la mesa.

Neuro agradeció que el esclavo nº 2 no estuviera en la agencia en esos momentos y que la cantidad, excedida, de trabajo que le había dado lo mantuviera ocupado durante un buen rato.  
Solo estaban él y su piojo.

Sus ojos bajaron hacia el espacio debajo de la mesa. Allí, vestida solamente con sus bragas de rallas se encontraba la detective responsable de la agencia, Katsuragi Yako. Sus manos le apretaron la cabeza rubia mientras ella abría de nuevo su boca para tomarlo completamente. Neuro dio otro gemido, recompensando los avances de la chica. Le gustaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, le gustaba la sensación de aquella pequeña boca alrededor de su poder.

Los sonidos de succión y los pequeños gemidos que soltaban ambos inundaban la agencia y Neuro abrió sus fosas nasales para disfrutar del olor de su piojo.  
Como buen demonio que era, el sentido del olfato lo tenía desarrollado al extremo. Podía sentir el olor de la excitación de la joven a kilómetros, no tenía que bajar la mirada para saber que sus bragas estaban mojadas.

Yako lamió aquella punta aterciopelada, dejando ver una piel más resvaladiza. Una vez, dos, tres.

Se sentía extraña en aquella situación. Pero a Neuro le gustaba, era como una nueva tortura, solo que en ella disfrutaban dos.

Sus manos recorrieron aquella longitud, aquella suavidad y humedad ... Sus manos bombearon con delicadeza y sus labios succionaron aquel liquido que empezaba a formarse en la punta. No dejó rastro de él y su "asistente" la premió con un potente gemido.  
Ella había aprendido como le gustaba que lo hiciera.  
Lo tomó de nuevo con la boca, su lengua recorriendo aquel grosor, de arriba abajo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces...  
Neuro le gustó la cabeza y apretó. Yako sintió la punta en su garganta.

Pero a Neuro le gustaba así y ella era su esclavo.

Él le dejó unos minutos para respirar y ella siguió acariciándolo, sin cuestiones, sin quejas, solamente había placer y calidez en sus actos.

Yako se llevó una mano a sus bragas y se acarició lentamente. Si, estaba húmeda. Deseosa de que llegara el momento.

Bombeó de nuevo, tomando el miembro de su "asistente" entre sus labios de nuevo.

Si calculaba bien, él estaba a punto.

* * *

Aquella "rutina" había empezado hacía tres meses.

Neuro había regresado después de cinco años de espera y en cuento encontró a aquella criatura que le prometió evolucionar, el demonio hizo lo que se había prometido en el momento en que la había visto en su cuarto, hacía más de 10 años.

La haría suya.

En cuerpo y alma.

Yako iba a ser suya. Su sirviente, su compañero de viaje.

No le sorprendió que ella no pusiera resistencia. Ella lo había deseado durante aquellos cinco años.

En la habitación de la detective, aquella noche, ella lo desnudó, recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel del demonio, tomando todo lo que ella quería de él, grabando a fuego aquella piel de otro mundo bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Neuro la penetró con fuerza, ella lloró. Él no sabía como ser amable y suave, Yako no se lo pidió. Aquello fue real y ella se acostumbró a su forma de amar.  
Neuro siempre venía con dolor. Ella lo sabía y ella lo amaba como era.

No hubo palabras dulces ni un "te amo". Él no lo quería y ella sabía que no podía esperar nada más.

Neuro no era dulce. No sabía como serlo.

Yako no se lo iba a pedir.

Él la deseaba cada noche.

La buscaba en la noche.

Ella le dejaba tomar todo lo que él quería.

Lo deseaba.

Y así había aprendido a amarlo.

Aunque los fetiches del demonio a veces la ponían nerviosa y la hacía replantearse si en verdad se había convertido en una pervertida.

No podía olvidar aquella vez a cuatro patas..

La vez en la ducha..

A Neuro le gustaba hacerlo en la oficina

* * *

Neuro apartó a Yako de su miembro y la tomó en brazos.

Observó sus ojos marrones, brillantes por el deseo y supo que ella lo deseaba desde hacia buen rato.

Él sonrió.

-No dejaré que mi piojo pase hambre

La recostó sobre Troya y la besó con deseo, abriendo sus labios y explorando el interior de su boca.

Sabía a él, a su excitación por ella.

Yako le devolvió el beso, moviendo sus brazos por su cuerpo y apartando el chaleco blanco para tocar la piel de su pecho. La tela de sus pantalones le rozó los muslos cuando él se posicionó entre sus piernas. A Yako le gustaba la sensación de sus pantalones azules contra su piel. Aquella tela era demasiado suave.

Neuro sonrió cuando ella le quitó la ropa con urgencia, señalando su deseo por él. Le gustaba sentir esa necesidad en Yako, como sus pequeñas manos le recorrían los pectorales y cuando ella pasaba horas y horas recorriendo su rostro, perdida en aquellas pozas verdes que él tenía por ojos.

Le gustaba verla sobre su mesa, sobre Troya.  
Con aquella piel cremosa en contraste con la madera de la mesa.

-¿Lo quieres, Yako? -Preguntó mientras sus manos volaban sobre sus bragas. Ella gimió cuando él coló un dedo entre el algodón y la tocó.

-Te quiero, Neuro -Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, apretándolo contra ella, sintiendo su miembro contra la tela de sus bragas.

Neuro la observó. El paso del tiempo había hecho mella en Yako, su piojo.  
Su cabello, que le llegaba por los hombros, brillaba contra la madera roja. A él le gustaba enterrar los dedos en él después de haberla poseído. Por las noches dormía junto a ella, en su pequeña cama, mirando aquellos mechones.  
Su rostro era más femenino, sus ojos buscaban los suyos en todo momento, más despiertos, más audaces en busca de misterios para él. Si ella supiera que era su mayor misterio. Aquel misterio que no se cansaba de probar.  
Le mordió el labio inferior, más lleno, mientras le quitaba las bragas.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Él se había encargado de dejar un símbolo de su propiedad en él la primera vez que lo hicieron.  
Neuro era posesivo con sus cosas. Sobretodo con Yako.

La joven lucía en sus orejas pequeñas baterías demoníacas, iguales a las que Neuro utilizaba. Ella había dicho algo sobre el color "carne humana" (Rosa) cuando se las había puesto pero él cayó aquella protesta ridícula entrando de nuevo en su interior con una potente embestida. Yako no volvió a mencionar el tema del color.

La oficina se llenó del grito de Yako cuando Neuro posicionó su miembro en su entrada húmeda y entró con un movimiento rápido. Le gustaba sentirla apretada, ajustándose a su tamaño. Él bien sabía que ella ya no era virgen.  
Un profundo orgullo llegó a Neuro aquella noche en la que descubrió que su piojo no había sido poseído por nadie. Ella se había mantenido pura para él. Y como le gustaba eso. Le gustaba oírla gritar cuando él la embestía, cuando mordisqueaba sus pezones y sus zonas sensibles.

Yako nunca le confesaría que ella también disfrutaba.

Ella también había aprendido cuales eran las zonas sensibles de SU demonio. Si, Neuro era suyo.

Neuro gimió cuando ella le tiró del pelo, presa del placer que estaba sintiendo. Neuro sonrió, acelerando sus movimientos, haciéndola gemir más alto.  
A Yako le encantaba tirarle del pelo cuando estaba presa del placer, esto hacía mella en él, haciendo que su lado demoníaco tomara el control de sus actos, dominando a la chica, quien la primera vez se asustó pero que ahora aceptaba sus avances, así como sus ojos brillantes de color aún más claro que de costumbre.

Una noche, Neuro le había preguntado si le tenía miedo, cosa que Yako negó casi al instante. Ambos acababan de hacerlo, ella sudada sobre su cuerpo, con la cabeza recostada en aquel fuerte pecho. Ella sonrió confesandole que desde el primer momento en que lo vio confió en él. No mencionó el tema del amor en ningún momento, era un secreto que solo conocía Akane.

Yako amaba a Neuro. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos confesar que lo amaba pero Neuro nunca hablaba del amor. Considerándolo un sentimiento propio de los humanos, con lo cual era algo inútil. Ella se conformaba con amarlo en secreto.

* * *

Yako buscó sus labios, besandole con desesperación mientras sus caderas se movían sin parar, no queriendo separarse de aquel cuerpo cálido.  
Neuro la besó, succionando sus labios, jugando con su lengua.

Pocas veces Yako pedía cosas, a ella le gustaba la forma que tenía Neuro de amarla pero a veces ella quería tomar el control, pero no le duraba mucho pues, quien siempre mandaba, sea dentro o fuera del sexo, era Neuro. Él tenía el poder.

Pero a veces Neuro accedía a los caprichos de su piojo.

* * *

-Neuro-Gritó Yako presa del segundo orgasmo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la madera fría de Troya en la espalda, en contraste con su piel sobrecalentada.

-Y-Yako..-Gimió el demonio, sujetando con sus manos las caderas de la chica, moviendo sin cesar sus caderas contra su piel enrojecida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, presas de aquella pasión del momento. Yako se había venido dos veces ya, su piel perlada de sudor y de un color más enrojecido. Neuro observó las pequeñas marcas que le había dejado bajo los pezones, en su estomago y en la parte superior de su intimidad. Eran SUS marcas, hechas por él.

Se le quedarían marcadas durante un par de días.

-Me quemas, piojo

Yako aborrecía que utilizara esas expresiones cuando hacían el amor, pero Neuro las seguía utilizando, un claro recuerdo de tiempos pasados cuando la comparaba con organismos individuales.

Neuro gimió y con un ultimo empujón se vino en ella, sujetándola contra su cuerpo mientras se vaciaba, aquella textura espesa y caliente entrando en ella. Yako se recostó contra su cuerpo, sentada sobre las caderas del demonio. Sus brazos a su alrededor y su respiración acelerada en su oreja.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la respiración acelerada del otro y recuperando la calma después de aquel asalto.

A Yako le gustaba el olor de Neuro. Pegó su nariz al cuello de él y aspiro aquel olor a menta y ceniza.

Neuro la apretó contra él cuando ella empezó a dejar suaves besos en su cuello.

Nunca le diría a Yako que la amaba.

Un demonio nunca ama. Un demonio posee.

A Neuro le gustaba poseer a Yako.

Yako era SUYA

-¿Que haces, Yako?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Besarte

Neuro rio, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, por el momento.

Silencio.

-¿Lista para otra ronda?

-!Neuro!

Ambos rieron juntos.

* * *

 **¿Merezco una review? jajaja**

 **espero que les guste**

 **Un saludo**


End file.
